Separate Worlds
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to meet your favorite videogame character? Well here's my take on what it would be like if I crossed paths with Shadow the Hedgehog. Me & Shadow friendship, and Shadouge pairing. Story in progress.


**Hey! Just thought I'd post this baby today. I dunno why, but I'm in a fanfiction mood ; That and I love rereading my Hope you all enjoy.;)**

**P.S. I really should work on this **

**~Caro**

**Separate Worlds**

Today happened to be one of those perfect summer days. The sun was shining ever so brightly, and there was even a soft breeze in the air. There were many children outside playing just about everything from baseball to hopscotch. I usually would not have decided to venture outdoors due to my antisocial behavior, but somehow today felt much different.

So, I decided to take both my dogs Annie and Sunny for a short walk to the park. Right as I went to grab their leashes, Sunny zoomed right up to me and started yapping like there was no tomorrow. Annie showed her approval just by wagging her tail as usual, but I could tell her eagerness just by her facial expression. Sunny, being the Sheltie he was, continuously barked at me, so I hurriedly put both their leashes on and got my shoes on. Then I grabbed their leashes as I lead them straight out the door and into the bright warmth of the summer. I took a right on the sidewalk and headed to the park by Tallgrass. It was a bit longer of a walk than around the block, but it was always worth it to see this one spot on the way. It somehow reminded me of a spot where Shadow the Hedgehog was standing in his game. And well, it was always peaceful to stand on the hill and look down into the open field by all the houses. As I headed down there with both of my dogs, a tune was quickly brought to my head. It was the song from the Sonic Next Gen game known as His World.

_Come on and light the fuse he's a rocket, and he's ready to go._

_'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow. _

_He's got the the dope sounds pumpin and a stereo. _

_Kicking ass fast, putting on a show._

_Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest,_

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test. _

_He's like a running man, in his world, more is less._

_And if you wanna test him best bring your best_

_ can't stop now, lock and load._

_Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all._

_In this world (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall_

_When you leave without a net you'll find,_

_they won't be there all the time,_

_So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_Running in back again, well what'd ya expect?_

_Coming at ya with ten outta ten, gotta real rough test._

_something slippery, straps on his shoes._

_'Cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news?_

_Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play,_

_bounce through the hoops and the rocks, 'cause there here to stay_

_ one and only member gone now, living the day_

_Moving up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away!_

_You can't stop now, lock and load_

_Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all._

_In this world (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall._

_When you leave without a net you'll find,_

_they won't be there all the time,_

_So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_[Guitar Solo]_

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things_

_Hyperactive instrumental ready, pulling strings_

_He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing,_

_so he's breaking down doors, never following_

_Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll._

_The only way to break free is to break the mould!_

_You can't stop now, lock and load_

_Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all_

_In this world (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall._

_When you leave without a net you'll find,_

_They won't be there all the time,_

_So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all._

_In this world (Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall._

_When you leave without a net you'll find,_

_They won't be there all the time,_

_So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_Watch your step, watch your step!_

_Don't turn around!_

_Watch your step, watch your step!_

_Don't turn around!_

_Just watch and look back again!_

_Don't fall…..!_

When I got to the part "don't fall", something unexpected happened. My hold on my two dogs loosened, Sunny started barking, and the next second my eyes lost focus of everything around me as I began to black out. The only thing I could recall was a bright flash of light and then darkness quickly overcame me.

I woke up in a daze. My thoughts were all jumbled together as I could not remember what had happened. Then it hit me! That light! And not to mention, my dogs! Were Sunny and Annie still with me? Had this all been a figment of my imagination and I just happened to day dream all this up?

I turned to look in both directions and found no trace of the two dogs that were once by my side. I grimaced as I realized that I was all alone. Worst of all was that I didn't recognize my surroundings. Not that being in an open field during the day was bad or anything. I just didn't like the idea of being lost. Plus, my two dogs were gone and I'd be in trouble once I got home. _Wonder where they are anyway?_ I quickly brushed these thoughts away however. I stood up from where I was sitting and started walking around to see if they ran off somewhere I couldn't see them. No such luck. From here on out I could see straight out for miles. The only thing that I could see was a flash of black coming towards me. And not just at any old speed either. It was beyond any speed that I've ever seen. Well, except for a certain character who I'd rather not mention at the moment. 'Which reminds me. After I sang that one part of the song in my head, all of this strange stuff began. Could I possibly be-'

Right as I was about to finish my train of thoughts, something rammed right into me. I figured it was that dark flash of light, but it sure felt a lot heavier than I thought it would. "Agh…" I muttered in pain. As I began to get up, the weight on me shifted abruptly and I held back a cry of surprise as I realized that this was a person. I looked up into the eyes of this mysteriously fast person and realized that it wasn't a person at all. It was…

"What the hell is your problem!" The dark being yelled angrily as he rose half way while holding the side of his head.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I said, while trying to get a hold of reality. _Was this figure really…-_

"Well you had better be." He was now facing me while standing fully and crossing his arms. His expression didn't waver in the slightest. He still looked a bit pissed off.

"Are you really Shadow?" I questioned with uncertainty. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not.

"Yes… Why do you ask?" He asked in curiosity. It seemed as if he was hoping for me not to say something about him. Whatever that was, I wasn't certain. However, I quickly shrugged it off.

"Because…Your not supposed to be real." I muttered quietly.

"What?" His ear twitched in annoyance.

"It's hard to explain." I stated clearly.

"Hmph. I have better things to do." Shadow turned around slowly and started walking away.

"Wait!" I exclaimed with my hand in the air.

Shadow instantly stopped and slowly turned back around. I could tell that he was a bit peeved but it seemed that he tried to let it slide. "Yes?"

I sighed in defeat. "It's just… All these years I've proved to myself that your not real and now that you've just suddenly appeared here, I'm wondering if it's an illusion or not."

"Why wouldn't I be real?" Shadow asked in confusion.

I laughed. "Well… Let's just say that I don't happen to be from around here."

"So… when you say your not from around here, I'm guessing that you mean you're from another world, right?" Shadow inquired, while still keeping his arms crossed like always.

"Yes…" I grimaced. This was the part I was not so thrilled about talking about. All that had happened to me to get to this world was a blur. Although maybe Shadow would have an explanation. I highly doubted it though, but it was worth a try.

"I'm not quite sure how I ended up here really, but I'm willing to share the details if you can help me out." I stated, or more so inquired.

Shadow nodded his head as if to tell me "go on." I read the message right away and so started my short story. "Well… I was on my way to the park while I was walking my dogs and all of a sudden I lost my awareness of everything around me. I began to black out and the last thing I could recall seeing was a blinding white flash of light. After that, I woke up here and realized that both of my dogs had gone missing and later figured out that I wasn't in the same area anymore. I tried looking around for my dogs until I accidentally ran into you." I blushed. "So yeah, that about sums it up." I then paused and asked, "What about you?"

Shadow turned the other way and rudely said, "It's none of your business."

I looked towards him with slight irritation as I said, "None of my-" I then stopped abruptly and realized that if he didn't want to tell me then he didn't have to. After all, I told him what happened to me without him asking me.

I sighed and said, "So… What do you think happened to cause me to get here?"

Shadow turned back towards me and said, "It almost sounds like it was Chaos Control but couldn't have been from the way you described it. In order to induce Chaos Control you would need a Chaos Emerald, and I highly doubt that a human like yourself would be capable of it. You probably don't know what Chaos Control is or what Chaos Emeralds are for that matter."

I couldn't help but smile at his statement, especially since he made it seem like I was totally oblivious to this world, which I'm obviously not. "Heh… You'd be surprised how much I know about your world and even yourself Shadow."

He glanced back at me in confusion. "How do you know me, you've just met me?" Shadow questioned in slight annoyance. I could tell that he wasn't in the mood to play games with so I decided to let him know.

"In a way, I have met you, just not in person." He looked at me still with the same puzzled expression so I continued. "You see, in my world you're a made up character from a video game."

Shadow crossed his arms and had an annoyed expression on his face after I had said this. "A videogame? Are you serious?"

I instantly blushed in embarrassment at his comment. "Well… Yeah."

The stubborn black hedgehog glared back. "And you expect me to believe you?"

My mind was at a blank at this point. How could I possibly prove that he was a videogame character if I had no proof? Then it hit me!

"Well fine then. Be that way!" My back was turned from him at this point and my arms were crossed. A small smirk was planted on my lips as I said, "But that still doesn't solve my problem of not knowing where I am and having no where to go."

"Humph… Sorry, but I can't help you there." I heard his feet begin to rustle in the grass and right away knew that I'd have to say something fast if I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed desperately, while turning back around to face him. This was probably the only chance I'd get of catching this hedgehog off guard. Plus, I didn't want to be left alone. "What about your friend Rouge? Don't you stay with her?"

Shadow quickly turned to face me at this point, and a look of shock came over his features. "How would you-?"

I cut him off abruptly as I said, "Your from a videogame, remember?"

The ebony hedgehog held a look of disbelief. "But that's impossible."

I smiled. "Well it obviously is possible if your standing right in front of me."

Shadow shook his head and continued to look on in disbelief. "But how could I exist in this world and not in another. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know Shadow, but I'm glad you exist at all."

"Why do you say that?" Shadow questioned while quirking his brow.

"I um…" At this point I couldn't control the bright blush of scarlet on my cheeks. Shadow seemed to take notice of this and I therefore covered my face as I turned the other way. "I'd rather not say actually."

"Humph. Then there's no need for me to help you." Shadow answered back arrogantly. I smiled at his obviousness and decided to face him. The midnight hued hedgehog had his back turned to me and it looked as if his arms were crossed as well. I shook my head and couldn't help but giggle at his actions. It really was funny to see one of my favorite characters acting his usual way in front of me, especially since it was real this time. I then sighed as I realized the only way I'd get some help from him is if I tell him the truth. It really wasn't all that bad, but it was still embarrassing.

"Well if you must know Shadow, I kinda like you. Actually… Obsessed is more like it." Once again my face flushed red, but this time I didn't hide my face from him.

It seemed as if Shadow was lost in his thoughts for a while, but when he finally turned around, his look was the total opposite from what I was expecting. He was actually smirking at me.

"Heh… Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have someone who cares for me."

At this point, Shadow's eyes seemed distant, as if he were wondering what this person was doing at this very moment. However, I was more so wondering who that person was. It couldn't possibly be Rouge, right? I mean, it was sort of hinted in the games, but I never really thought of it as serious. Only in the fan fiction world.

"Shadow… You aren't referring to your friend Rouge, are you?" I inquired curiously, and somewhat mischievously.

Shadow's ears perked at my acquisition and he raised his head as he said, "And if I am?"

"Oh, well, that's just great. No problem there. Nope." A nervous expression crossed over my features. I tried to hide the sad look on my face as I turned the other way, but it was hard for me to keep it together. Yes, it was a good thing that Shadow seemed to take interest in Rouge. I _was_ a Shadouge fan after all. Yet I couldn't get rid of that empty feeling inside of me that screamed in desperation. Would I always be alone like this, or could Shadow possibly be the one to fill that empty feeling up? Well… I guess not anymore.

I guess Shadow must of sensed my disturbance, because I noticed his presence right away. His hand rested on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was then that I realized my shoulder's were throbbing and tears were creeping down the corners of my eyes. I quickly brushed them aside and tried to control myself as if I could hide what had just occurred. "Ahem… Sorry about that." I blushed in embarrassment. "I've been acting really weird lately."

Shadow then took me by surprise when he said, "Heh, I didn't think you cared about me that much. Guess I was wrong." He smiled after saying that and I couldn't help but feel a little shocked.

"I.. I wasn't upset about that, I just…"

He then cut me off as he said, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I got anywhere with Rouge anyway."

As Shadow began to turn away from me, I noticed the glum look on his face and I could not help but feel some remorse. Still though… I was quite curious. "Why? Did something happen between the two of you?"

Instead of getting a response, he remained in the same stolid position with his head facing towards the ground. Now, being me I usually wouldn't bother people if they didn't want to answer, but since this was a totally different situation, I immediately walked up to him. This time he took notice of me right away as he lifted up his head to face me. "Well your persistent." He muttered.

I smiled. "Only when its something I really want."

Shadow just looked annoyed. "And why would you care?"

"I may like you Shadow, but if being with Rouge is what you want then I wont stop you. After all, it was only by chance that the two of us ran into each other." I blushed at my last statement as I recalled just standing there as he ran into me. Although he should have moved but he didn't. Maybe this really wasn't a coincidence. Just destiny.

I quickly brushed those thoughts aside however, and sighed as I crossed my arms in impatience. "So… Care to explain what happened or are you going to just stand there all day?"

Shadow glared at me in irritation, but then sighed in defeat. "Alright… I'll tell you."


End file.
